The present application relates to porous matrices for surgical purposes.
Cell implants on the basis of porous matrices made of bio-acceptable polymers are known from WO 2004/108810 A1. In such matrices, the pores are interconnected and serve as template for the infiltration of cells in vivo (e. g. therapeutic) or in vitro (e.g. diagnostic). For transplantations, such a bio-resorbable matrix may serve to temporally localise the transplant, and as a placeholder for gradually forming tissue.
The known templates are, in some applications, not yet fully satisfying, in particular as regards the clinical performance.